1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a composition containing (A) an acrylate/acrylamide copolymer and (B) a sulfonated polyester or polyesteramide. The invention composition is useful as, among other things, a cosmetic foundation. Preferred embodiments include an alkoxylated carboxylic acid surfactant and are liquid cosmetics.
2. Discussion of the Background
Cosmetic foundations are used to enhance skin features and mask skin imperfections. A foundation is typically applied under other colored cosmetics and provides a uniform layer of color and skin coverage which improves the overall appearance of make-up.
Several characteristics are important for a cosmetic foundation. A foundation should have an acceptable "look" or appearance during application and after extended wear. A foundation should have a pleasant "feel" during and after application to the skin. A foundation should not produce a tacky sensation during application. In addition, a foundation should resist water, oil and abrasion and retain a "freshly applied" look.
Foundation compositions containing a film-forming polymer resin possess many of these desirable properties. For example, WO 96/33689 discloses a water-in-oil emulsion containing either the acrylic resin DERMACRYL LT from National Starch or a sulfonated polyester AQ resin available from Eastman Chemical, among other materials. When applied to the skin, these polymers are thought to form a film on the skin surface and are described as resisting cracking or peeling, and as having desirable wear properties.